The Ninja show
by nilana
Summary: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier à cet ennuie .
1. prologue: l'idée de Tsunade

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon a prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

_**The Ninja show**_

**Prologue: L'idée de Tsunade.**

« - Shizune, je m'ennuies, il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

- Désolé Tsunade-sama, mais les missions se font rares et il n'y a strictement rien à faire c'est temps-ci.

Tsunade soupir de désespoir, elle s'ennuie à mourir depuis bientôt 1 mois, puisque l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru avaient était vaincus, il n'y a plus rien à faire, à croire que toutes les missions étaient grâce à eux.

- Je donnerais tout pour un petit dossier à remplir tellement je m'ennuie !!

- Oui, même les ninjas du village commencent à s'ennuyer, il faudrait quelque chose qui nous distrairais tous.

L'Hokage commença à réfléchir et demanda à Shizune de la laisser. Mais au bout d'un moment la blonde s'endormit, et comme on le dit si bien, dormir porte conseil (normalement c'est la nuit porte conseil mais bon je l'ai un peu modifié).

Elle se réveilla avec une idée plus que divertissante qu'elle compte bien mettre en place dés la fin de la semaine. Elle fit appeler Shizune.

- Il y a un problème Tsunade-sama ?

- Non, au contraire, je viens de trouver se qui va nous sauver de cet ennui.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un jeu télévisé (oui ils ont la télé lol). Le but de ce jeu sera simple, je vais choisir 8 ninjas qui seront répartis par équipes de deux dans des campements séparés. Ils n'auront pas le droit d'être en contact avec l'extérieur, ni avec les autres couples concurrents. Ce qui va pimenter le jeu, c'est que chaque couple serra lié au poignet par des chaînes, mais le mieux c'est qu'ils ne sauront pas qu'ils sont filmés. N'est ce pas une merveilleuse idée Shizune ?

- Oui ça pourrait être divertissant mais est-ce que vous avez déjà choisis les couples ?

- J'ai une petite idée, mais il faut que je prenne ceux qui nous distrairons le plus. Par contre j'ai déjà choisit les emplacements de chaque campements pourrais tu aller mettre en place les caméras ?

- Bien sur Tsunade-sama.

- Bien et fait attention à bien les camouflées je ne prendrai pas les ninjas les plus faibles alors il ne faut en aucun cas qu'ils puissent repérer les caméras.

- Bien compris.

Tsunade jubilait dans son bureau en repensant à sa merveilleuse idée et se dit que tous cela risquera d'être très amusant. Mais d'abord il fallait vérifier si les candidats qu'elle avait choisis allaient divertir tout le monde.

**A suivre …**

**--**

**Voila pour le prologue dans le deuxième chapitre je présenterai les couples comme dans une émissions de télé réalité. Dite moi si sa vous a plu donc reviews please.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Presentation des couples

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon a prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

_**The Ninja show**_

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation des couples**

- Bonsoir et bienvenu à notre nouvelle émission de télé réalité The Ninjas show. Je suis Anko Mitarashi je serai la folle présentatrice et je suivrai avec vous les folles histoires qui vont se passer. Le principe du jeu est simple, il y quatre couples. Chaque couple sera isolé sur un campement à l'abri de tout.

Chaque concurrent est lié à son partenaire par une chaîne accrochée au poignet. Le point que je préfère c'est que durant 30 jours nous allons les filmer mais eux ne savent pas qu'ils passent à la télé devant des milliers de téléspectateurs.

Et donc nous sauront à la fin si nos couples partiront ensemble, se détesteront ou seront tous simplement amis ce qui serait dommage quand même. Bon fini de papoter, Je vais vous présenter dans cette première émission nos 8 élus attention présentation :

**Voix off : **

Notre premier couple est constitué de Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki rivaux mais aussi meilleurs amis. On ne vous les présente plus mais on va le faire quand même.

Tout d'abord le dernier des Uchiwas, Sasuke : 1m 85 aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux noirs de jais. Le tombeur de ces dames mais qui a toujours repoussé celles-ci. Il est aussi un ancien déserteur qui a su se faire pardonner en tuant Orochimaru et quelques personnes de l'Akatsuki, il a aussi ramené son frère Itachi. C'est ce dernier qui a fait sa force mais aussi sa haine. Aujourd'hui il est dévoué à son village mais aussi et surtout à son meilleur ami et coéquipier Naruto.

Naruto porteur du démon Kyubi, grand ninja de Konoha qui rêve d'être le prochain Hokage et risque bien de l'être. Il est presque aussi grand que Sasuke a quelques centimètres près. Ses cheveux sont à eux seuls un rayon de soleil et ses yeux reflètent le ciel. Il a le don de faire changer les gens même les plus froids comme le Kazekage de Suna Gaara, Neji Hyuga et bien sûr Sasuke. Il a était déterminé à ramener Sasuke et a bien évidemment réussi.

C'est un peu le contraire de Sasuke qui lui est froid et distant avec tout le monde alors que Naruto est rayonnant et a toujours le sourire.

D'après nos sources, ils seraient vraiment très proches et la question que tous le monde se pose est : vont-ils finir ensemble avant la fin de cette émission?

**Fin voix off**

- On espère vraiment que ça va arriver, ils sont tellement mignons ensembles. Nous verrons tout à l'heure, l'arrivée aux campements de chaque couple.

Voyons maintenant le deuxième couple :

**Voix off**

Le deuxième couple présent pour cette émission est formé de deux jeunes et grands professeurs qui ne sont autre que Imuno Iruka, cheveux châtain il n'est pas très grand mais sait s'imposer puisqu'il est le jeune professeur des enfants de Konoha jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent leur examen de Genin, il est aussi le tuteur de notre petite tête blonde qui n'est autre que Naruto et tout le monde sait qu'il a un très grand cœur et qu'il a était le premier à accepter Naruto.

Il va être durant cette émission au côté du séduisant Kakashi 1m90 aux cheveux gris, seul son œil droit est visible. Le reste de son visage, très peu de gens l'on vu, mais ce coté mystérieux plaît beaucoup. Ce n'est pas qu'un ninja c'est aussi un grand professeur qui n'a accepté qu'une seule équipe depuis qu'il est professeur et cette équipe est constituée de Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. Il faisait parti, avant d'être professeur, des Anbu c'est donc un très grand ninja tout comme Iruka.

Mais Kakashi est aussi connu pour être un peu pervers, puisqu'il est fan des livres du célèbre Sannin Jiraya auteur des livres du nom de « Icha Icha paradise ». Au contraire d'Iruka qui lui est assez timide quand la conversation dérive sur un sujet assez osé.

C'est justement ce qui va être intéressant dans ce couple puisque il paraît, ce n'est encore qu'une rumeur, qu'a chaque fois que Kakashi parle avec Iruka ce dernier a tendance à rougir violemment, en même temps, les propos de Kakashi étaient soit disant très explicite. Nous verrons bien si ces rumeurs sont vraies puisque nous suivrons leur aventure avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

**Fin voix off **

Voila pour notre deuxième couple, nous verrons leur entrée dans le campement après celle de Sasuke et Naruto. Voyons maintenant notre avant dernier couple.

**Voix off**

Notre 3ème couple sera des plus divertissant, deux grands ninjas aux cœurs froids mais qui savent honorés leurs statuts mais aussi leurs charmes. Je parle de Gaara le Kazekage de Suna et de l'aîné des Uchiwa, Itachi.

Et oui, après que Sasuke l'ai ramené au village, nous avons apprit qu'Itachi était parti à la recherche du tueur de sa famille. Mais ne voulant pas impliquer son petit frère dans ses recherches, il s'est arrangé pour se faire détester par celui-ci. Il s'est donc réintégré au village, malgré qu'au début, et même encore maintenant, certaines personnes le craignent et le haïssent. Il a su regagner la confiance des villageois en tuant la plupart des personnes de l'Akatsuki. De physique, son frère lui ressemble beaucoup les cheveux couleur de jais lui arrivant dans le milieu du dos, ses yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, ces derniers sont marqués de grandes cernes. Et vous l'aurais donc compris il est aussi demandé voir plus que son frère.

Quant au Kazekage avant d'avoir ce titre il était le ninja le plus détesté de Suna et le plus craint. Depuis qu'il a combattu contre Naruto il a bien changé, la preuve est qu'il est devenu le protecteur du village de Suna. Son frère et sa sœur l'ont aussi beaucoup aidé à s'intégrer et à se faire respecter. C'est, comme Naruto, un junchuriki. Il avait en lui le démon Tanuki qui lui a était enlevé par l'Akatsuki.

Cela n'empêche pas que nos deux héros ne sont pas très « sociables », on ne les voit pas souvent sourire ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs parce qu'ils sont vraiment trop craquant quand ils sourient. Désolé petit écart de ma pars.

De plus ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment à pars lorsque l'Akatsuki a enlevé le Kazekage et l'a tué, après cet événement ils ne se sont jamais revus. Nous allons donc voir pendant ces 30 jours comment ils vont être ensemble.

**Fin voix off**

Et voilà pour notre 3ème couple qui risque d'être plein d'action. Il faut maintenant espérer que ça ne finisse pas en bain de sang.

Pour finir les présentations voici notre 4ème et dernier couple qui là sera un peut différent des précédents mais de pas grand-chose.

**Voix off**

Et pour clore ces présentations, notre dernier couple sera constitué de deux ravissantes jeunes femmes. Et oui il en faut pour tous les goûts, et vous n'allez pas être déçu. Il sera donc constitué de la jeune et jolie Ino Yamanaka et de la timide mais ravissante Hinata Hyûga.

- Bouh, Quelle horreur! Comment vous pouvez nous montrer cette truie d'Ino à la télévision c'est une honte!

- Sécurité, emmenez la hors du plateau et vite sinon, elle risque de ne pas survivre.

La sécurité emmène donc Sakura (vous l'aviez tous reconnu) hors du plateau se faisant huer par tout le public.

- Donc reprenons, notre dernier couple sera donc constitué d'Ino, jeune femme débordante d'énergie, qui ne mâche pas ses mots. C'est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et à forte poitrine, ce qui fait rêver pas mal d'hommes, mais aussi des filles. Elle a un pouvoir héréditaire qui est de transférer son esprit dans le corps de son adversaire. Elle est très soudée avec les membres de son équipe, et sait ce faire des amis facilement.

Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, c'est plutôt l'inverse d'Ino, elle est assez réservée même si elle fait des efforts. Même physiquement, c'est son opposée, elle est brune aux yeux blancs puisqu'elle appartient au clan Hyûga dont elle est l'aînée, du moins de la branche principale. Elle n'ose jamais blesser les gens quitte à ce que se soit elle qui soit blessée. Elle était amoureuse de Naruto avant de se rendre compte de ses préférences qu'elle a dévoilée lorsque Kiba Inuzuka lui a fait des avances.

Le mystère est, que nous ne savons pas si Ino est gay ou pas. Mais, pour ce qui est d'Hinata nous savons qu'elle a des vues sur Ino puisqu'un ami à elle dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom nous a transmis l'information.

Et donc, Hinata va-t-elle se faire rejeter ou découvrirons nous que Ino est gay ,le meilleur serait serait de savoir si elle partira à la fin de cette expérience avec Hinata.

**Fin voix off **

Voilà pour les présentations du dernier couple. Espérons pour cette mignonne Hinata que tout va bien se passer.

Vous savez donc maintenant tout sûr nos merveilleux candidats, nous allons découvrir leur trépignante aventure durant les 30 jours à venir. Mais découvrons tout d'abord leurs arrivées sur leurs campements respectifs.


	3. Chapitre 2: l'arriver au campement

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon a prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

**Chapitre 2 : L'arrivée au campement**

Tous les campements sont en pleine forêt et sont donc assez vastes, on peut y trouver une tente plutôt grande mais pas trop pour ne pas laisser trop d'espace à nos joueurs, les tentes sont abritées sous quelques arbres qui la protégeront de la pluie. Un feu de camp est installé près des tentes, et un peu plus loin une grande caisse en bois qui contient le matériel nécessaire pour survivre, c'est à dire de la nourriture, des gourdes pour l'eau, des talkies walkies si jamais il y a un problème et aussi une trousse de soin. Cette caisse peut aussi servir comme banc pour nos héros lorsqu'ils mangeront.

Dans chaque camp, il y a un petite cascade suivant son cours dans une rivière. C'est un peu leur baignoire mais aussi l'eau qui leur servira pour boire. C'est tout ce à quoi se limite les campements, si jamais un des joueurs essaye d'aller au-delà des limites il sera, avec son coéquipier, disqualifié.

En apparence, tous les camps semblent être tous pareils, mais bien au contraire ils ont chacun quelque chose de secret que seul les joueurs pourront trouver, par un simple objet à déplacer ou un mot à dire. Mais, quand cette chose est découverte, les joueurs devront respecter de nouvelles règles mise en place.

_**Campement de Sasuke et Naruto :**_

_POV Sasuke _

Quelle idée stupide ce jeu, franchement, tous ça pour avoir quelque chose qu'on ne sait même pas. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté de participer … Bon si, je sais exactement pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je jette un coup d'œil vite fait à cette raison qui lui (oui c'est une personne), au contraire, est tout excité à l'idée d'être ici.

Soit il a oublié qu'on était attaché soit il veut mourir tout de suite. Parce que, s'il continu à me tirer comme ça c'est ce qu'il va lui arriver.

- Aller Sasuke sois plus enthousiaste on va pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux sans avoir de missions débiles à faire, et puis on a jamais l'occasion de se marrer tous les deux!

Rien qu'avec cette phrase je m'imagine déjà toutes les façons dont on pourrait « s'amuser ». Bon, il faut que je me reprenne sinon, je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir 30 jours. Surtout que, question intimité avec lui ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, alors pour me soulager ça va être chaud.

- Dobe, arrête de tirer sur mon bras sinon sa va vite se finir ce truc.

- Pff, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant.

- Hm.

- Et j'espère que tu vas avoir plus de conversation sinon on va super bien se marrer.

- Désolé … Je vais essayer.

- O.o, euh o… OK merci.

C'est vrai que c'est rare quand je suis gentil mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il tire cette tête d'abrutis. Et puis, il va devoir si habituer parce que maintenant qu'il n'y a que nous deux sa va sortir tout seul. Puisque tant qu'à passer du temps avec lui autant que je voie si mes sentiments envers lui sont réciproques. Je risque gros, mais au moins, les autres ne seront pas là pour me voir me prendre un râteau (si il savait le pauvre). Il va falloir que je fasse avec finesse, quoi que je suis sur que je lui disais directement il ne comprendra pas, mais bon je sais qu'il cache bien son jeu, alors ne nous risquons à rien.

En tout cas, on a pas mal d'espace pour nous, enfin ça reste correct. Même si le camp est simple, avec les rayons du soleil qui passe à travers quelques feuilles, l'ambiance est comme radoucie et même presque féerique. A croire que Tsunade cherche à mettre Naruto et moi ensemble, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, et en fait j'espère, si c'est son plan, qu'elle va y arriver. Parce que quand je regarde Naruto, en ce moment, complètement émerveiller par ce qu'il voit et que dans ses yeux se reflètent une lueur indescriptible, comme celle qu'on les enfants, je me dis que ça vaut la peine de tenter quelque chose.

******

_**Campement de Kakashi et Iruka**_

_POV Iruka_

Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

Comment a-t-elle pu me mettre avec ce pervers de Kakashi ?

Elle sait très bien que je suis mal à l'aise avec. Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de dire des trucs pervers quand il me voit, en plus moi comme un imbécile je n'arrive pas à me contrôler il faut toujours que je rougisse.

J'espère que durant ces 30 jours il va ce calmer parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas me retenir de lui en foutre une (une gifle bien sur).

Je dois avouer que Kakashi n'est vraiment pas moche et ce côté mystérieux le rend vraiment sexy mais toute cette perversité démolie vraiment tout et c'est vraiment dommage. Enfin, non, je veux dire que sa pourrait être quelqu'un de gentil, un bon ami quoi, voilà.

Bon enfin bref, parlons d'autres choses, pour ce qui est du campement, c'est simple mais il y a quelque chose qui le rend spécial, je ne pourrais pas dire ce que c'est mais ça donne un certain charme à cet endroit. Par contre je trouve que la tente est un peu petite surtout avec ce pervers.

Et à ce moment là forcement :

- C'est parfait pour nous deux, tu ne trouves pas Iruka.

Il a dit ça avec tellement de sensualité et aussi de sous-entendus, si près de mon oreille que je sens son souffle chaud contre mon corps, sa main qui est attachée frôle la mienne. Je dois être rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je vois que tu m'as compris.

Il me mord le lobe de l'oreille alors que sa main libre est venu se posé sur mes fesses.

Il faut que je bouge, il faut que je bouge…

- Pousse toi, espèce de pervers !

En disant ça je le pousse violement et il tombe vers l'arrière. Mais oubliant qu'on été liés je le suivi dans sa chute. Je me retrouve donc à califourchon sur lui qui est allongé sur le sol. Mon genou caressant sa partie sensible, mes mains sont sur son torse et ma bouche est à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

- Alors Iruka, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que moi qui suis pervers ici.

Et là, je reste paralysé par ce contact, ses lèvres sur les miennes, si douces et si chaudes, sa main qui a reprit sa place de tout à l'heure. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Voyant la réaction que j'ai, Kakashi tente d'approfondir le baiser en me léchant les lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entrouvre celles-ci et laisse entrer sa langue qui ne perd pas de temps pour explorer ma cavité buccale. La sensation de sa langue contre la mienne est quelque chose que je ne peux décrire que par terriblement excitant. Mais par manque de souffle le baiser est rompu et nos regards se croisent.

- Tu vois Iruka, tu en as autant envie que moi.

Il déplace sa main qui est posée sur mes fesses pour la poser sur mon bas-ventre qui réagit déjà. Mais ce mouvement m'a fait reprendre mes esprits.

- NON !

Le coup est parti tout seul, je lui mets une gifle, je lui avais dit que sa arriverais sauf que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais dès le premier jour.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu ne résisteras pas 30 jours.

Et merde et dire que je dois rester accroché à lui, et que ce n'est que le premier jour et que, pour finir il a sûrement raison je ne résisterai pas longtemps.

_**Campement d'Itachi et Gaara**_

Ici il n'y a pas un bruit, comme ci la nature retenait sa respiration en attente de ce qui risquerait de se passer. Les deux équipiers ne font qu'observer sans aucune émotion apparente le camp. Mais en une seule seconde, un seul petit bruit, un seul regard, Gaara se jeta sur Itachi et le combat commença. Et malgré qu'ils soient liés, les coups et les esquives étaient excellentes, ils n'y avait aucune faille dans leurs mouvements comme-ci ils dansaient en étant parfaitement synchronisés. Mais au bout d'un moment, Itachi, plus rapide, bloqua Gaara. L'ancien déserteur se retrouva donc derrière le Kazekage un bras l'étranglant à moitié.

- Calme-toi putain, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Ta gueule, bien sûr que c'est de ta faute, t'y était non ! et tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher.

- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je me fasse tuer ? Sa n'aurait pas arrangé les choses.

- Hum …

La seule chose que je peux faire c'est m'excuser. Mais tu es encore en vie grâce à tes amis. Alors au lieu de avoir absolument envie de te venger profites de tes amis et de la vie.

- C'est bon lâche moi maintenant.

Itachi le lâche et le combat et la discussion s'arrêta là. Mais l'Uchiwa sait qu'il a raison et que ce qu'il vient de dire a fait réfléchir Gaara.

_POV Itachi :_

Je ne pouvais rien y faire c'est vrai, mais quand on a commencé le rituel, durant tout le long, je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas le sauver, j'avais un gros pincement au cœur. Bien sûr pour les autres bijuus aussi, mais là c'était pire encore alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu.

La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire quand je le vois c'est de le protéger, alors qu'il sait très bien se défendre tout seul. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je profite de ces 30 jours pour mieux le connaître et peut être me rapprocher de lui, en évitant que ça se finisse en baston à chaque fois.

_POV normal :_

Le problème est qu'il n'ose pas engager la conversation, et de quoi parlerait il de toute façon. Et puis après tout, rien ne presse, il a 30 longs jours pour le connaître, ça devrait suffire, normalement.

_**Campement d'Ino et Hinata :**_

L'ambiance du camp est ici bien différente de celle du camp précédent. Ici, on entend surtout les piaillements d'Ino et les quelques paroles d'Hinata. De plus, Ino est très tactile avec les gens et Hinata ne fait pas exception, ce qui a pour effet de la gêner encore plus qu'elle ne l'est en général. Et, elle est même parfois à la limite de l'évanouissement.

- Allez Hinata, sois pas si coincer il faut t'amuser un peu.

- Hum … Je…je vais …essayer.

- Je crois que je sais comment te décoincer. Je vais profiter de ces petites « vacances », pour te donner des petites leçons et après c'est devant toi que les gens s'évanouiront ! D'accord ?

- Je … d'accord.

En disant ça la brune fit un sourire confiant, elle est persuadée que la blonde réussira à la faire changer. Mais en y repensant c'est à Ino qu'elle a donné son accord. La blonde délurée qui ose tout et n'importe quoi. Et là, elle se rend compte que ça ne va pas forcement être marrant.

- Cool, alors voilà le premier exercice. Comme tu es trop gentille il faut que tu apprennes à dire non. On va y aller progressivement mais si jamais, quand je te demande quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, tu me dis « oui » ou « si tu veux » tu auras le droit à un gage. Il faut que tu arrives à t'imposer dans une conversation, que tu ne sois pas dominée.

Les règles paraissent simples mais pour quelqu'un comme Hinata ça va être compliqué et les gages risquent d'être sévères du moins du point de vu d'Hinata.

- Ca te va ?

- Je vais … faire de mon mieux.

- Bien. Ca te dit qu'on aille se baigner un peu ?

- Ou… oui

- Ha, ça commence bien, tu es sûre d'avoir compris le but.

- Oui m…mais j'en ai …vrai…vraiment envie.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Hum.

- Ok

Elles se mettent en maillot de bain et rentrent dans l'eau. La température de celle-ci était pile poil comme il faut, ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se relaxer. Une fois bien installées dans l'eau, les filles se laissent aller est n'osent plus parler, n'écoutant que le son de la cascade et de la nature. Hinata et Ino se sentent bien en cet instant tranquille, relaxées c'est un moment magique.

Mais forcement Ino reste Ino, au bout de 5 minutes ne pouvant plus restée dans ce silence, demande à Hinata si elle veut bien aller sous la cascade, mais Hinata pas très rassurée répond :

- Je… je sais pas si c'est très… très sur d'aller en … en dessous.

- Mais t'inquiète, ce n'est que de l'eau, que veut tu qu'il nous arrive, aller vient ?

- Je… D'accord.

Ino pousse un gros soupir, et prend Hinata par les épaules :

- Ca n'a pas était long avant que tu craques dit donc. C'en est presque désespérant. Tu sais ce qui t'attend ma petite Hinata !

- Mais je…

- Non pas de mais, je t'avais prévenu et tu as acceptée les règles. Donc tu as le droit à un gage.

- Et … C'est quoi ?

- Attend je réfléchis deux minutes.

Hinata commença à avoir peur du gage. Elle veut changer mais elle ne sait pas si elle en ai capable. Après tout, elle a vite échoué alors que ce n'est que sa première leçon, peut être qu'on ne peut pas changer, mais Hinata ne se démonte pas aussi vite. Après tout, elle a jusqu'à la fin de ce jeu pour changer ça devrait le faire, ça doit le faire. Pour elle, c'est capital sinon elle n'est pas digne d'être une Hyûga, elle a assez déçu sa famille il faut qu'elle leur prouve qu'elle est forte. Alors quelque soit le défi il faut qu'elle le réussisse.

- Sa y est j'ai trouvé, ton défi est en deux parties, tu commences par celle que tu veux. Premièrement, tu devras me faire la conversation mais sans bégayer et deuxièmement, tu devras m'embrasser mais en prenant toutes les initiatives je ne répondrai au baiser que si je trouve que tu oses assez ok ?

Ino est ravie de sa trouvaille, le défi, enfin plutôt les défis sont durs à relever, pour Hinata du moins, mais ils sont à la hauteur de la force de la brune. Ino sait qu'elle en ai capable, ça prendra du temps mais elle va la faire changer et Hinata sera enfin s'assumer et se dévoiler.

A suivre ...


	4. Chapitre 3: révélation déjà?

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon a prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

**Chapitre 3 : Révélation, déjà ?**

**Campement d'Ino / Hinata **

_- Sa y est j'ai trouvé, ton défi est en deux parties, tu commences par celle que tu veux. Premièrement, tu devras me faire la conversation mais sans bégayer et deuxièmement, tu devras m'embrasser mais en prenant toutes les initiatives je ne répondrai au baiser que si je trouve que tu oses assez ok ?_

_Ino est ravie de sa trouvaille, le défi, enfin plutôt les défis sont durs à relever, pour Hinata du moins, mais ils sont à la hauteur de la force de la brune. Ino sait qu'elle en ai capable, ça prendra du temps mais elle va la faire changer et Hinata sera enfin s'assumer et se dévoiler._

_POV Hinata _

Je me demande si elle est vraiment sérieuse. Je ne pourrais pas faire ça de toute manière.

- Allez, il n'y a personne pour te voir ou t'écouter, il n'y a que moi.

Bon O.K. elle est sérieuse. Mais qu'est ce que je fais, je l'embrasse d'abord et lui parle après ou l'inverse ? Le mieux serait de … Attend, attend j'ai l'intension de le faire là, vraiment ? En même temps c'est l'occasion ou jamais de lui montrer mon attirance pour elle. D'accord c'est décidé je l'embrasse d'abord et lui parle après, au moins le baiser me donnera de la force pour ne pas bégayer.

Donc je m'approche d'elle doucement (en même temps elle pouvait pas être très loin), Ino sourit d'un air joueur apparemment elle attend avec impatience ce que je vais faire, je pense qu'elle ne sera pas déçue. Je mets mes mains légèrement tremblantes sur sa taille fine et dénudée, je la regarde dans les yeux et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont douces et pleines de tendresse, rien que ce contact fait frissonner tout mon corps et me fait perdre le contrôle. J'entrouvre alors mes lèvres pour donner un léger coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Je sens qu'elle est surprise, je crois qu'elle à les yeux écarquillés en ce moment, mais pourtant elle ne me repousse pas et entrouvre même ses lèvres ce qui me laisse l'accès pour entrer ma langue. Là commence une douce danse entre nos deux langues, à savoir qui sera la plus douce et sensuelle des deux. Entre temps Ino à placer ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir le baiser. Et là c'est moi qui suis surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais plutôt qu'elle allait me repousser et heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas fait.

Maintenant je sais que je peux tout lui dire. Donc par manque d'air on se sépare mais on ne se lâche pas, ce qui ne me déplait pas du tout.

Je baisse la tête :

- Je…heu…

- Attention, j'ai dit pas de « heu », ni de bégayements. C'est mal parti.

Elle ma dit ça avec douceur presque en chuchotant. Ca ma donner le courage de lever la tête et de la regarder dans les yeux

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Elle hoche la tête pour me dire de continuer.

- Tu es une très belle femme, excentrique, qui assume ce qu'elle fait et se qu'elle dit, qui parle haut et fort et qui n'a peur de rien. Pour moi tu es parfaite, tu es celle que j'aimerai être, celle que j'admire. Tout le monde t'adore, moi la moitié des gens que je rencontre m'oublient. Enfin bref, je te trouve passionnante, tu as toujours quelque chose à dire, tellement d'imagination que c'en est intimidant. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec toi. Tu es mon idole en quelque sorte. Et pour tout te dire je crois que j'ai quelques sentiments pour toi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, j'ai inspiré un grand coup, comme si je n'avais pas respiré durant tout le long, ce qui est sûrement vrai.

Ino n'a pas bougé, n'a rien dit mais dans ses yeux on peut voir qu'elle semble triste et en même temps touché par ce que je lui ai dit. Elle baisse les yeux et soupire.

- Je suis vraiment flattée de ce que tu viens de dire mais je ne suis pas tout ce que tu viens de dire.

- Mais…

- Non, laisse moi parler c'est à mon tour. En fait, c'est toi qui es courageuse et forte, tu as réussi et osée dévoiler à tout le monde que tu étais lesbienne. Même si ça ta gênée, tu l'as avoué. Moi j'ai tellement peur des préjugés.

Elle s'est arrêtée, j'essaye de remettre tous ce qu'elle a dit en place parce que croyais moi ça fait beaucoup à assimiler. Et quand, tout se met en place, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, pas un sourire moqueur mais un sourire compatissant, compréhensif.

-Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, tout a été dévoilé sans mon consentement enfin presque. En fait, quand Kiba ma fait sa « demande » je lui ai dit pour moi, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le dire à tout le monde, il l'a dit et très vite ça a fait le tour du village. Ca c'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai rien pus nier. Après ça a était plus facile que je le pensais parce que j'ai des amis formidables qui m'ont accepté comme je suis même si toutes les personnes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Enfin de compte je remercie Kiba de l'avoir dit, parce que sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait moi-même. Je te conseille de le dire et je peux t'aider à le faire.

Je pensais ne pas pouvoir dire tout ça à quelqu'un un jour mais ça soulage vraiment de ne pas avoir peur des mots que l'on va dire. Et je n'avais jamais rassurée quelqu'un avant, ça fait bizarre. Je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là, mais tout ça grâce à toi, Ino.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De m'avoir libérée d'un poids, de m'avoir écoutée et de te confier.

Pour conclure, elle ma embrassée tendrement comme si elle voulait me remercier aussi.

**Fin POV **

Voix off : Et voilà le premier couple est fait, ne sont-elles pas mignonnes. Mais que de révélations, qui aurait cru que ça irait aussi dés le 1er jour il y aurait tant d'émotion. Enfin bon, ce sont des femmes, c'est toujours plus facile pour elles de dire ce qu'elles ressentent, c'est pour ça qu'avec les garçons ça sera sûrement plus marrant.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapitre 4: Pièce sécrete et baiser

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon a prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

_**Chapitre 4: Pièce secrète et baisers**_

Après la scène pleine d'émotion d'Ino et Hinata qu'allons nous avoir sur les autres campements …

_Campement de Sasuke et Naruto :_

Après une journée très mouvementée par les cris de Naruto mais aussi ceux de Sasuke, ainsi que par ses gestes non anodins que Naruto ne semble pas remarqué. Le soir arriva vite et nos deux compagnons étaient assez fatigués.

Malgré ça Naruto a assez de force pour crier encore :

QUOI! Y a même pas de ramen à manger, mais c'est de la torture, je vais mourir c'est pas possible!

Ça serait merveilleux si ça arrivait.

On ne t'a pas sonné toi!

Mh…

Bon qu'es qu'on a à manger … ̏ il fouille dans la caisse ʺ du riz, du riz et encore du riz. Génial je crois qu'on va devoir se démerder si on veut manger autre chose.

Et là Naruto crie le mot de trop.

SASUKE! tu …

Le dit Sasuke mit sa main sur la bouche du blond et s'approcha de son oreille.

Tu as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas encore assommé, parce que là j'ai atteint la limite, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Alors je veux bien te laisser parler mais essaye, non c'est même pas essaye c'est parle moins fort. O.K!

Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, hocha la tête doucement. Ne sachant que dire après avoir entendu autant de mots certes ̏ méchants ʺ, sortir de la bouche de l'Uchiwa.

C'est donc dans le silence que Sasuke prépara le repas et que nos 2 héros mangèrent. Mais Sasuke voyait bien que Naruto boudait ou retenait sa colère ça se voyait dans ses yeux mais aussi par ses muscles et sa mâchoire crispée et il ne regardait pas Sasuke dans les yeux.

Forcement le brun se sentait coupable, il s'était pourtant dit qu'il devait être sympa avec lui et là il le déçoit. C'est vrai qu'il en avait vraiment eu marre et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler après tout il avait toujours était comme ça avec lui pourquoi serait-il en colère.

Tu vas bouder longtemps ou tu vas attendre que je dorme pour me tuer.

Je croyais que tu voulais plus m'entendre.

Oui mais je pensais pas que tu y arriverais.

Comme d'habitude de toute façon pour toi je ne suis qu'un incapable alors ça ne change pas.

Sasuke était surpris de ce que Naruto venait de lui dire, il ne pensait pas que tout se qu'il lui disait le blesser comme ça.

Je m'excuse pour tous ce que j'ai dit, c'était juste pour te taquiner, t'embêter. Je le pense pas vraiment.

Naruto estomaquer, avait les yeux écarquillés et sur le coup toute la colère était partie. Après tout, Sasuke ne parlait jamais comme ça alors s'il le dit, c'est qu'il doit le penser. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à cet aveu. Ce qui entraîna un autre sourire de l'Uchiwa.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'ouvrir de trop OK ?

Hum. Sauf si toi tu parle pas, je parlerais moins si toi tu parlais plus, je parle parce que toi tu parle pas, du coup …

C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris, je parlerais plus. On peut aller se coucher maintenant ?

Déjà, je ne suis pas fatigué moi. Tu ne veux pas profiter un peu de l'eau.

Pas longtemps alors.

Cool.

Nos deux camarades se sont mit en maillot (on sait toujours pas comment ils ont fait

^^) et se sont installés dans l'eau.

Dans la nuit on entendait juste le bruit de l'eau, des feuilles dans le vent et de la chaîne qui reliait le blond au brun. Peut-être que tout paraissait calme vu comme ça, mais l'Uchiwa bouillait en lui. Naruto était à moitié allongé dans l'eau, les coudes et la tête sur le rebord, laissant son corps remonter légèrement à la surface. Il donnait l'impression de dormir.

Mais pour notre brun, la vu du petit blondinet en simple short qui, avec l'eau le moulait plutôt bien, ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détaillait son corps finement musclé, suivant une goutte d'eau invisible sur son corps. Se perdant dans son observation et laissant son corps agir, il se plaça juste en face de Naruto, les mains de part et d'autre de son corps sans faire de bruit.

Il se rapprocha du visage angélique du blond. Mais la pierre qui était sous sa main s'enfonça et enclencha une sorte de mécanisme qui fit remonter le sol.

Naruto interpellé par la monter du sol et par le bruit se releva brusquement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent alors celles de Sasuke, qui ne si attendait. Ils étaient tous les deux crispés ne savais pas comment réagir. Une fois séparés et rouge de honte, un écran sorti du plancher qui venait juste de remonter de l'eau, là Tsunade apparut.

- ̏ Mes chers élèves comme vous vous en doutez ceci fait parti du jeu, vous venez d'activer la partie secrète du jeu. Il n'y a qu'une seule nouvelle règle à respecter, elle est la suivante:

Dès que vous entendrez ce son ̏ un son de gong retentit ʺ il faudra stopper toutes activités et venir sur la piste en 30 secondes sinon 2 défis vous seront proposer et il faudra bien sur en accomplir un des deux. Tant que le défi ne sera pas effectué vous resterez sur la piste sauf défis spéciaux.

Donc maintenant que le jeu commence et pour bien commencer Sasuke, voilà ton premier défi spécial ̏ Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et le brun prend la petite carte sortit de la télé ʺ. Tu as 2 jours pour l'accomplir sinon vous êtes éliminer, alors bonne chance ʺ

**POV Sasuke **

Je suis resté bouche bée en lisant le défi qui au bout de 10 secondes pris feu. Quand a Naruto, lui, il est ébahi par tout ce qui vient de se passer en plus avec le baiser inattendu ça n'arrange rien.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire la gueule après ça ou alors il a complètement zapper et l'affaire est close. En tout cas il faut que j'arrive à faire se défi.

Mais quelle idée débile a encore eu Tsunade-sama, je suis sur qu'elle est au courant pour mes sentiments pour Naruto et dans ce cas, ça expliquerai pas mal de choses.

**POV Naruto**

Après quelques secondes de silence pour reprendre mes esprits, je me tourne vers Sasuke et le regarde d'un air suspect, je veux absolument savoir quel est son défi, surtout en le voyant pensif et les joues rouges.

- J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te fait rougir comme ça.

Parce qu'il y a 2 possibilités, soit c'est le défi que Tsunade-baba lui a donné soit c'est le baiser qu'on a échangé tout à leur.

Heu... rien.

Aller dis moi, sinon je te fais chier jusqu'à ce que tu craques..

Je lui fais un sourire provocateur et le regarde dans les yeux. Il doit sûrement peser le pour et le contre.

Serait-ce le défi ou alors...

Je me rapproche de son oreille et chuchote d'une voix suave,

C'est le baiser qui te fait cet effet.

Sasuke pique un fard mais est tellement étonné qu'il me regarde dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête.

Eh oui, j'ai décidé de vérifier si mes doutes concernant les sentiments de Sasuke sont fondés. Parce que je ne suis pas débile, j'ai bien remarqué le changement de comportement et les petits gestes qu'il à mon égard. Mais peut être que ça ne signifie rien. C'est pour ça que je veux être sur et que j'ai opté pour la provocation, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Personne ne ma jamais vu agir comme ça, on ma toujours vu comme un gamin criard et imprévisible. Il n'ont pas tord en ce qui concerne le côté imprévisible mais le reste n'est qu'une façade.

Jiraya m'avait précisé que cachait sa puissance pouvait être un atout, l'effet de surprise et très important. Bon ici ce n'est pas un combat mais je suis presque sur que ma tactique va marcher. J'ai pu remarquer que Sasuke est en faite assez timide même s'il ne le montre pas beaucoup. Mais je vais tout faire pour faire tomber cette barrière et le jeu de Tsunade m'aidera sûrement à accomplir ça.

Après cette péripétie Sasuke n'a pas dit un mot et ne regarda que ses pied pendant une demi heure. Après, il a fait comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps avec le plan que j'ai établis.

**POV Sasuke **

Comment je vais pouvoir faire ce défis à la con il va forcement le remarqué, c'est pas possible. Et puis c'était quoi le petit jeu de Naruto tout à leur, il veut se faire violer ou quoi. En plus il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards aguicheur depuis tout à leur, je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Et avec le petit jeu de l'Hokage c'est vraiment pas gagné.

On fait un brin de toilette et on part se coucher sans un mot.

Mais il y a tellement de chose qui me tracasse que je ne trouve pas le sommeil, alors que Naruto est déjà profondément endormit.

Je me mets alors à le regarder, sa respiration régulière fais se soulever son corps. Il a l'air vraiment différent quand il dort, plus mature et surtout plus calme, mais terriblement beau. Naturellement, ma main vient caresser ses cheveux doucement, je me surpris même à sourire bêtement. C'est bizarre le voir comme ça m'apaise et me fais oublier mes préoccupation du moment.

Je reste donc quelques minute de plus comme ça, et me couche après avoir déposer un léger baiser sur le front du bel endormit, pour tomber très vite dans un sommeil tranquille.

**A suivre**

**Je voudrais remercier ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir soutenu et pour m'avoir aider a faire toutes les corrections qu'elles a faites, elle m'a vraiment aidé a finir ce chapitre et ma remotivé, donc un grand merci ^^ . Sinon je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de tant pour écrire la suite, mais maintenant voilà, dites ce que vous en pensez .**


	6. Chaptitre5: Encore des baisers et

**Titre: The ninja show**

**Auteur: Nilana**

**Catégorie: Général, Romance**

**Rating: T et peut être même M**

**Couple: vous les découvrirai bien assez tôt.**

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas malheureusement ils appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Résumé de l'histoire: Les ninja s'ennuie il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission depuis la fin de l'Akatsuki et d'Orochimaru mais Tsunade à une idée farfelu pour remédier a cette ennuie**

**Note: C'est ma première fic naruto donc tous les commentaires sont bon à prendre même les mauvais (enfin soyez gentils quand même ). Sur ce bonne lecture**

--

**Chapitre 5: Encore des baisers et la soirée**

Après la journée riche en émotions et en événements que Sasuke et Naruto ont eu, que va-t-il se passer? Les questions que tout le monde se posent sont, bien évidemment, les suivantes: Quel est donc le défi de Sasuke? Va-t-il le réussir? Et est-ce que Naruto va faire céder Sasuke?

Les réponses en images !

_Campement de Sasuke et Naruto:_

_**POV Sasuke :**_

J'émerge difficilement de mon sommeil, je faisais un des nombreux rêves qui concerne Naruto, ils ont toujours l'air si vrai que chaque matin c'est difficile de revenir au monde réel. Pourtant cette fois c'est différent, je me sens bien, il y a comme une chaleur apaisante qui m'entoure. Je reste alors les yeux fermés pour apprécier ce moment.

Malheureusement, le souvenir de la journée d'hier me revient, et j'ouvre tout de suite les yeux. Je vois alors Naruto étalé de tout son long sur moi. Nos jambes entremêlées, sa tête sur mon torse et sa main, enchaînée à la mienne, sur mon épaule, ma main sur la sienne. Je ne me sens plus si bien que sa tout d'un coup, mon corps se crispe alors que je sens son souffle régulier dans mon cou. Il est si calme comme ça, on dirait presque un ange. Je ne peux m'empêcher, alors, de lui caresser les cheveux comme cette nuit.

Je repense au défi que Tsunade-sama ma donnée. C'est le moment idéal pour le faire, il ne s'en rendra presque pas compte, et puis je peux feindre une crise de somnambulisme. De toute façon je suis obligé de le faire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir d'ici, je veux tenter ma chance.

Ne voulant plus me poser de questions, je m'approche alors de son visage en fermant les yeux.

- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix endormie de Naruto me surpris en plein élan. Vite le somnambule!

- Qu…Quoi pourquoi tu me réveilles, Baka !

- Je te signale que t'étais sur le point de m'embrasser là.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

J'essaye d'être crédible, mais je me sens bête de nier alors que je veux profiter de ces "vacances" pour me déclarer. Enfin bref, apparemment il a tout gobé, il ne pose plus de questions.

On reste allongé encore quelques minutes puis on se lève en silence. Je profite de ces derniers moments de paix avant qu'il ne se mette à crier et à bouger dans tous les sens.

- Dis Sasuke, de quoi t'as rêvé cette nuit ?

Voilà, je l'avais dis il commence déjà à parler mais son regard et sa façon de parler ne sont pas habituelles. Bizarrement, ça sens la question piège.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Bah, pendant ton sommeil t'as murmuré mon prénom et t'as dis aussi "plus fort". Donc voilà je demande, je suis juste curieux de savoir.

Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir surtout avec le regard qu'il me jette. Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne vais quand même pas lui sortir que je rêvais qu'il me prenait dans le lac la où on s'est embrassés, je veux bien faire des efforts pour me déclarer mais là, ça serait trop d'un coup.

- Je…heu je rêvais qu'on était en plein combat et je te disais de frapper plus fort parce que tu ne t'y mettais pas à fond, c'est tout.

Je ne lui ai pas vraiment mentit. Mais il me regarda pas très convaincu.

- Mouais, il devait être vachement excitant ton combat !

- N'importe quoi … et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de quoi je rêve?

Il fallait absolument le faire changer de sujet de conversation.

- Non mais je voulais juste savoir… Tu sais de quoi j'ai rêvé moi ?

Son regard à l'air remplis de charme, mais c'est le matin alors je dois sûrement ne pas être tout à fait réveillé. Néanmoins, il se rapproche de moi, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux, je ne peux pas lâcher les siens, ils m'attirent, m'envoûtent même.

- J'ai rêvé de Sakura ...

Aouch, le cassage d'ambiance, je ne m'attendais pas du tout ça, d'ailleurs je dois avoir une expression remplie de dégoût. Lui par contre, affiche un sourire malicieux.

- ...et de toi et moi. En fait, j'ai rêvé que Sakura, nous surprenaient tous les deux.

- Nous a surpris en train de faire quoi?

Ma curiosité avait pris le dessus, en plus Naruto n'a pas arrêté de se rapprocher, je sens son souffle contre mon cou, tous ces facteurs combinés font que la pression (d'où qu'elle vienne) était forte.

Il rigola, ce qui me fit sursauter, et il se mit à susurrer tout près de mon oreille.

- Ça, par contre, il faudrait que je te le montre un de ces jours peut-être.

Il se remit à sa place, en mode normal. Moi par contre je suis totalement en mode Bug, et excité, il faut que j'arrive à me calmer mais son regard, son souffle et ses paroles... Je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de l'esprit. Vous imaginez vous un beau mec, celui que vous aimez en plus, vous lance des regards pleins de sous-entendus, vous charme littéralement et vous laisse sur votre fin! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça me déboussole et me frustre complètement, on a l'impression qu'il est schyzo. C'est vrai, là il est tout calme alors que tout de suite il était carrément en mode séducteur (ou en mode personne pour ma meilleure amie mdr).

Encore une fois, c'est sa voix, redevenue celle que je connais, qui m'interromps dans mes pensées.

- Bon, on se fait à manger et après on va se laver. Ok?

- Heu...o...ok.

On va donc faire le repas et manger en silence. Il y a tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans mon esprit. Pourquoi il se comporte comme ça? Il joue avec moi ou alors il a vraiment un problème? S'il continu comme ça il va finir par se faire violer.

On finit de manger et on va vers le lac pour aller se laver. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder se déshabiller. Il a un corps parfait, finement musclé, la peau dorée, et en y pensant aucune cicatrice n'est visible malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'il a eu. Je sais que Kyubi le soigne mais je pensais qu'il gardait quand même quelques marques.

Enfin bref, on va dans l'eau, on se lave sans lâcher un seul mot, je croyais que ce silence aller durer mais alors qu'on profitait de l'eau Naruto (en mode normal) mit fin à se silence.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as donnée Tsunade-bachan comme défi, mais t'as intérêt de le réussir, parce que je veux pas partir!

Sur cette simple phrase j'eu un déclic, et si je m'amusais moi aussi pour voir qui de nous deux craquera en premier. Sur cette idée, je me mis devant lui et le regarda d'un air joueur.

-Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse?

-Bah oui bien sûr!!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! A peine sa phrase finie je m'empare de ses lèvres. Et pour remplir entièrement le défi, j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche qui était légèrement entrouverte. Je crois qu'il a été très surpris mais il participe quand même au baiser, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. On est tellement concentré sur le baiser que l'on n'a même pas remarqué que la plate-forme était activée.

-Hum, Hum… Messieurs, un peu de tenu!

Oups… On se sépare donc!

Sasuke, félicitation tu as réussi ton défi avec brio. Cela mérite une récompense. Celle-ci étant : une soirée open-bar. Vous serez exceptionnellement séparés, c'est à dire pas de chaînes de toute la soirée!! Un bar, un barman et un buffet seront à votre disposition. Vous aurez juste 2 règles à respecter, tout d'abord vous ne pourrez en aucun cas sortir de la piste, si jamais vous sortez la soirée prendra immédiatement fin et deuxièmement #un regard pervers suivit d'un sourire apparurent sur son visage# vous ne choisirez pas vos tenus, je l'ai fait pour vous…

Deux paquets apparurent au nom des deux compagnons.

- Bon je vous laisse profiter de cette soirée!

- Attend, Tsunade-bachan comment peut-tu appeler ça une soirée si on est que deux? Il faut un minimum pour ça!

- Dans ce cas faites preuve d'imagination pour que des personnes puissent participer à votre soirée. a+.

Hé ben, je sens que la soirée va être drôle, je vais le faire tourner en bourrique, il ne va plus savoir où se mettre… surtout avec les fringues que Tsunade-sama nous à données.

_**POV Naruto:**_

J'ai déjà ma petite idée pour que l'on ne soit pas que deux à cette soirée, qui risque d'être très « divertissante ».

En tout cas je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça da la part de Sasuke. Mais ça me plaît qu'il se mette à jouer. Même si le voir déstabilisé et rougir est très amusant, je suis sûr qu'il pense que je suis taré de changer de comportement comme ça mais je ne lui mentais pas ce matin, j'ai vraiment rêvé que Sakura nous surprenait tous les deux. D'ailleurs, je préférerais éviter ce genre de rêves surtout quand il est à côté!!

Par contre trop marrant quand je lui est dit qu'il parlait dans son sommeil, je ne pensai pas que sa le déstabiliserait autant. Et ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment fait un rêve dans le même style que le mien, enfin je crois.

La situation se précise et c'est assez déstabilisent, parce que je suis sûr de ses sentiments pour moi, mais pour ce qui est de mes sentiments je suis dans le flou!

Je m'amuse c'est sûr, j'ai même adoré les deux baisers qu'on a échangé et c'est sur qu'il est pas mal, il a un corps parfait, je ne peux pas le nier mais à chaque fois que je le regarde c'est différent, je n'arrive pas à le décrire ni à mettre de mots dessus. Bref, pour l'instant je ne veux pas trop me poser de questions, je veux juste m'amuser encore un peu…

Et ce soir, j'y compte bien. Par contre Tsunade a des goûts spéciaux question fringues. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache un truc tordu!

_**fin POV Naruto**_

La journée passa sans évènement particulier, aucun des deux n'a eu de changement de comportement. Ils ont parlé de tout et de rien, pensant chacun de leur coté à la soirée qui se préparait, effectuant un plan pour faire craquer l'autre.

Arriva le moment tant redouté, la plateforme apparue. Un bar et un buffet était en place ainsi que deux cabines d'essayage. C'était une sorte de salle des fêtes. Ils ne se sont pas montré leur tenue, pour faire durer le suspens. Nos deux héros se mirent sur la plateforme et de suite leur chaîne disparut, les faisant se sentirent plus libre, malgré la restriction d'espace.

_**POV Sasuke**_

-Que la fête commence !

C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

On va tous les deux dans une cabine et enfilent les vêtements que Tsunade nous a donnés. Je m'attends à tout en ce qui concerne la tenu de Naruto surtout quand je vois la mienne. Elle m'a refilé un jean taille basse noir tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais un peu trop moulant, comme si il était une taille trop petit. Avec, pour haut, une chemise blanche sans bouton, ce qui me paraît pas mal tordu quand même.

Alors que je peaufine ma stratégie de jeu, Naruto poussai des plaintes dans la cabine (non pas CE genre de plainte, tous des pervers je vous jure^^)

- Putain de pantalon de merde ! Quelle idée de m'avoir filé ça je vous jure !

La je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions, qu'es ce que nous a encore fais Tsunade-Sama ? Mais sans réfléchir et voulant commencer le jeu je rentre sa cabine.

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Sasuke…Mais…dégage, qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Vu comment tu criais tout à l'heure et vu la position que tu as, je pense que t'as besoin d'aide.

-Peut-être mais comme tu viens de le dire je ne suis pas en position pour être aider, je peux me débrouiller tout seul …

Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, plus préoccupé à l'effet que je vais lui faire, je compte bien lui faire payer son petit manège des dernières fois. Je me mets à genou devant lui et commence à frôler doucement sa jambe pour atteindre le pantalon qui est à mi-jambe et je commence à lui enfiler son pantalon toujours le plus sensuellement possible, en lui jetant quelques regards de temps en temps. J'essai de ne pas tremblé, de ne pas lui montré l'effet qu'il me fait. Mais lui par contre est devenu tout rouge et a de légers frissons et ça me fais plaisir ça prouve au moins que je lui fais un minimum d'effet. Une fois la 1ère jambe mise je fais la même chose avec la deuxième toujours aussi doucement, je me relève et tous en lui boutonnant son pantalon lui dit :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je m'en vais de la cabine, à mon avis je viens de laisser un Naruto complètement troublé enfin j'espère et j'espère surtout qu'il est dans le même état de frustration que moi quand il a joué le séducteur ce matin. Ne sachant pas combien de temps il prendra pour se reprendre et enfilé son haut, je me prends un verre au bar. Sachant à peu près la tournure que va avoir la soirée je crois qu'un petit remontant est le bien venu. Je prends donc un double whisky que le barman me sert et avec un sourire il commence à faire la conversation.

-La soirée s'annonce comment ?

Je le regarde d'abords surpris puis affiche un sourire amusé.

-Plutôt divertissante !

Il lâcha un rire tout en regardant derrière moi

-Oui je vois ça !

Je me retourne curieux de savoir pourquoi il a dit ça. Et la je découvre un Naruto complètement différent de d'habitude, en tout point. D'abord ses vêtements, le pantalon en cuir que j'ai aidé à mettre et son débardeur blanc déchiré de partout laissant quelques parties de son torse visible. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais vu torse nu mais là c'est différent, il dégage quelque chose de presque sauvage. Et son regard montre bien qu'il va m'en faire baver ce soir. Malgré ça, je me reprends vite, bois la fin de mon verre et lui dit :

-Pas trop tôt, t'as aussi eu du mal à mettre le haut ?

-J'attendais que tu viennes m'aider !

-Je ne pouvais pas deviner tout seul. Bref, tu veux un verre.

-Ouais pourquoi pas.

Il vient donc à côté de moi et le barman nous sert la même chose que tout à l'heure. J'amène le verre à ma bouche mais Naruto m'interromps.

-Attends, on peut trinquer avant.

-Ok, alors, je trinque à cette soirée (qui risque d'être mieux que je le pensais)

-A cette soirée et à Tsunade-baba pour avoir eu cette idée !

On trinque en ce regardant dans les yeux, et on boit d'une traite notre verre.

-Dis, tu devais ne pas trouver une solution pour pas qu'on soit que deux.

-Ah, si c'est vrai !

Il se met debout et commence à faire les signes pour le kage bunshin. Oh, non, j'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir 10 Naruto dans cette tenue parce que là c'est de la triche, il à pas le droit.

Mais il rajoute quelques signes que je ne connais as et dans un " pouf " de fumée, tous nos amis apparurent. Putain, le soulagement vous imaginez, se trouver avec 10 beaux blond qui s'amuse avec vous, heureusement qu'il y a pas pensé.

-Pas mal comme technique. Tu n'es pas si nul que ça.

-Merci, mais tu n'as pas tous vu, ce ne sont pas de simples clones, ils agissent par eux même et ont la personnalité des personnes qu'ils représentent.

La je suis impressionné y a pas à dire. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tous ce monde, même si je sais que se sont des clones. Le seul avec qui je peux être sociable c'est Naruto après avec les autres je suis et je resterai un glaçon. Surtout avec les poufs de mon fan club.

En parlant de ça.

-SASUKE-KUUUNNN !

Je vois arrivé sur moi un chewing gum rose, et, forcement, les chewing gum ça colle.

-Ca va mon Sasuke ?

Elle commence déjà à me saouler, je veux bien être gentil avec les autres mais pas avec les poufs comme elle (vous avez surement vu que je n'étais pas très fan de Sakura, désolé pour ceux qui l'aime bien ^^). Et comme c'est un clone il suffit de la faire disparaitre, je suis sûr qu'elle ne manquera à personne. Alors je lui dit gentiment :

-Dégage !

Puis d'un coup de poing dans le ventre elle disparait. Et ben, qu'es ce que ça fait du bien. En me rasseyant correctement je demande un autre verre.

**Fin POV Sasuke **

Ce que le brun n'avait pas vu c'est que quand il à donnée le coup de poing à Sakura, Naruto c'est écroulé au sol en se tenant le ventre. Notre blond n'a pas tout dis en ce qui concerne sa technique. Enfaite il ressent et entend tout ce qu'ils entendent et ressentent, ça ne marche pas quand c'est entre clone mais dans le cas de Sasuke, Naruto à entendu la conversation et ressentit le coup de poing qu'il a envoyé à Sakura, et ce n'était pas un petit coup de poing. Mais Naruto se redressa bien vite et alla voir Sasuke.

-Je vois que tu as vite fais partir Sakura.

-Hum…

-O.K, Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que ça dur aussi longtemps. T'es au courant que c'est notre soirée on est censé s'amuser tous les deux.

Le blondinet posa sa main sur son épaule et Sasuke se retourna et regarda Naruto dans les yeux, ça l'aida à oublier qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment seul.

- Je sais, mais laisse moi quelques minutes d'adaptation, j'ai jamais aimé faire la causette aux gens tu devrais le savoir. Alors je te demande juste deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

Naruto était touché que l'Uchiwa lui parle aussi gentiment, c'est vrai que depuis hier ce n'était pas rare mais ça le touchais toujours autant, surtout avec se sourire mi désolé mi rassurant.

-Pas de problème, tu nous rejoins quand t'es adapté.

La main du blond glissa lentement sur le bras de Sasuke, une sorte de petit câlin discret. Rien qu'avec ça Sasuke se sentait apaisé est avez complètement oublié l'événement passé. Ayant fini le verre de tout à l'heure, il en redemanda un, encore, qu'il bu d'un traite. Il sentait le liquide couler dans sa gorge, liquide qui d'ailleurs commençait à se faire ressentir, il commençait à avoir chaud et on peut dire qu'il était assez détendu, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était bourrer ou du moins pas encore.

Inspirant un dernier coup il se leva et alla rejoindre Naruto prenant parti de temps en temps à la conversation et se surprenant même à rire aux blagues bidon de Naruto et Kiba.

Au bout d'un moment, l'Uzumaki partit aux toilettes laissant la petite bande. Sasuke, l'ayant vu, hésité à aller le rejoindre, il n'avait pas oublié son but premier.

Il se dirigé alors, obstiné, vers les toilettes quand il se fit intercepté. Quelqu'un lui prit la main pour qu'il s'arrête.

-Je t'invite à boire un verre, viens !

Sai le tiré vers le bar. Le temps que Sasuke comprenne Naruto était déjà sorti des toilettes et, eux, était arrivé au bar. Il réfléchit un moment, et trouva un autre moyen de faire rager son petit blondinet, ce n'était pas sur mais autant essayer. Il accepta alors de boire un verre avec Sai qui d'ailleurs avait un regard plutôt aguicheur. Le brun regarda vite fait Naruto, il parlait toujours avec ses amis mais jeté de temps en temps quelques coup d'œil vers les deux bruns. L'Uchiwa sorti de sa rêverie quand il senti une légère tape sur son épaule.

-Dis donc t'a l'air de bien tenir à l'alcool, vu ce que t'a bu depuis le début de la soirée.

-Ouais j'avoue que j'ai bu pas mal, disons que pour l'instant je suis juste un peu…échauffé.

Tout en disant ça, il posa sa main sur le genou de Sai. Naruto qui avait bien évidemment entendu et sentit ce que Sasuke faisait avec Sai, se figea et regarda dans leur direction, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il se passerait un truc de se genre. Et il ressentit des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait aimé la voix de Sasuke qui susurrait ces mots et la sensation de sa main. Mais voir que c'est à Sai qu'il le fessait … il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe de colère envers Sai qui n'avait pourtant rien fais de mal. Ne voulant plus danser ou parler avec ses amis, il alla s'asseoir, gardant bien en vu les deux ninjas.

Sasuke fit remonter sa main vers le haut de la jambe de Sai. Il avait vu la réaction et les regards de Naruto et cela l'intrigué. Il avait un doute concernant la technique du blond et il voulait l'éclaircir. Tout en remontant sa main il s'approcha du cou de Sai et y déposa ses lèvres avec douceur pour faire quelques baisers, tout en regardant les réactions de Naruto qui comme il l'avait prévu se cambra sur sa chaise en fermant les yeux. Le brun remonta alors le long de la carotide et se rapprocha de l'oreille pour mordiller le lobe et murmura :

-J'espère que tu apprécies … Naruto !

Le dit Naruto écarquilla les yeux et fixa Sasuke, qui affiché un sourire satisfait et charmeur. Le ninja aux sharingan se leva, mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sai et lui demanda de l'excuser. Il se dirigea vers le blond. Tout au long du chemin qui les séparé leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas, l'un charmeur, l'autre surpris. Une fois proche Sasuke pris une chaise et se mit devant Naruto, le plus proche possible faisant leurs genoux se toucher. Un léger silence s'installa et Sasuke ne baissait toujours pas les yeux fessant rougir le blond.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne ma pas tout dis sur ta technique ?

-Pour que sa soit un peu drôle.

-Parce que t'as trouvé ça drôle de recevoir un coup de poing alors que ce n'était pas toi qui était visé ?

Le ton de Sasuke avait subitement changé, il était en colère.

-Je n'ai rien sentit c'était un petit coup de poing.

-Arrête de mentir je sais gérer ma force et j'ai mit pas mal de puissance dans ce coup, n'importe qui aurait eu mal !

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-Dans ce cas si c'est vrai…

Le brun se leva s'approcha du jinchuriki, mit sa main sur son visage et se rapprocha le plus possible de son visage, le regard de Sasuke était déterminé, Naruto quand à lui ne comprenait plus rien et était troublé par se soudain rapprochement. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. La main de Sasuke quitta le visage du blond pour descendre lentement, passant par le coup, le torse et pour fini, le ventre où il fit une légère pression, provocant chez Naruto une grimace de douleur. Sasuke se remit alors sur sa chaise.

-Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit ?

-Parce que je trouvé sa drôle et je n'étais pas sensé savoir que tu allais envoyer balader Sakura avec un coup de poing. Et puis merde, je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai subi bien plus qu'un malheureux coup de poing. Et depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ça.

Naruto était irrité, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Sasuke, il ne s'était jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui alors pourquoi il change subitement et puis certains sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps le perturbe et l'énerve.

-Excuse-moi … pour tout.

C'était sincère, on pouvait le voir dans les yeux de Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs pensait que son comportement était du à l'alcool. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il était réellement en colère contre lui-même pour le coup de poing et aussi contre Naruto pour lui avoir caché ça.

-C'est bon, on ne va pas en faire une affaire d'Etat, profitons plutôt de cette soirée.

Il se leva, fit un de ses magnifique sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et tendit une main à Sasuke.

-Tu viens danser avec moi ?

Le brun esquissa un sourire et accepta. Ainsi ils alternèrent entre dance et verre pendant toute la soirée. Arriva le moment attendu ou redouté, le slow. Une musique bien guimauve se fit entendre et les couples se formèrent sur la piste. Sasuke se rapprocha alors de Naruto et mis ses bras autour de son cou.

-T'as bien bu toi dis donc.

Sasuke était littéralement sur Naruto, sa tête sur son épaule gauche et les bras tenant difficilement autour de son cou.

-Nooon, juste un peu.

-Mouais si tu le dis.

-On est bien comme ca tous les deux, tu trouves pas.

-Haha, si tu le dis.

-Mmmh.

-Tu sais cette soirée a était plutôt pas mal tu trouve pas. Sa nous à permis de se rapprocher et de renforcer nos liens, non ?

-ZZZZ

Et oui, Sasuke c'était carrément endormis sur le blond. Naruto d'abord outré de ne pas avoir était écouté, fut attendris par la tête que fessait Sasuke, endormis comme sa il avait vraiment l'air paisible.

Naruto en conclu donc que la soirée était finit, il fit disparaitre tous ces clones et prit Sasuke dans ces bras.

-Merci pour cette soirée Tsunade-baachan.

Après avoir dit ça il franchit la barrière et instantanément la chaîne se remit en place, le buffet, le barman et toute la plateforme disparu. Naruto installa Sasuke dans la tante sur le futon, lui enleva ses vêtements qui ne devait pas être très confortable et fit la même chose avec ses vêtements se retrouvant tous les deux en caleçons. Naruto pris alors le temps d'observer Sasuke et fis quelques conclusion. Premièrement Sasuke était beau même très beau il n'y avait aucun doute, c'est bête a dire mais avant aujourd'hui il ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Deuxièmement ses sentiments envers le bruns avait changé ; ils étaient encore plus fort mais ne pouvait pas vraiment donnée de nom c'était juste différent de tous ce qu'il avait put ressentir. Bon c'est vrai il n'avait fais que deux conclusion mais c'était déjà bien.

Le blond n'avait vraiment pas envie de dormir et il voulait profiter de l'état du brun pour le faire parler un peu.

-Sasuke, t'endors pas j'ai pas envie que tu me fasse un coma éthylique.

-Pfff, tu crois vraiment qu'un Uchiwa pourrait mourir comme ça, t'es fou.

-Haha, vu tous se que ta bu on ne sait jamais.

-Mouais. Au fait, j'espère que t'a aimé me déshabiller.

Sasuke avait toujours les yeux fermé s mais avait un sourire joueur. Par contre Naruto rougis encore une fois ne sachant que dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Et il pouffa de rire.

-Au fait pourquoi tu as accepté de jouer à se jeu et avec moi en plus.

-Justement, c'est parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai accepté et puis on avait rien à faire alors autant profité.

-Comment ça c'est parce que c'est avec moi que tu as accepté ?

-Mmmh arrête de me cuisiner je ne suis pas bête même si je suis saoul. Pose une autre question je sais que c'est pour ça que tu mas réveiller.

-Euh … D'accord mais t'a intérêt de répondre à celle-là. T'étais vraiment inquiet pour moi ce soir, pour le coup de poing ?

-Bien sur.

-C'est nouveau depuis quand tu te fais du souci pour moi. Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment intéressé à ce que je pouvais ressentir ou ce que je pouvais subir alors pourquoi ça a changé.

Sasuke tiqua sur ces mot il se releva légèrement ouvrit les yeux et regarda méchamment Naruto.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça je me suis toujours intéressé a ce que tu pouvais ressentir, je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi, ta pas le droit de dire le contraire, j'ai toujours essayé de te protéger. Ca se voyait pas forcement mais je t'interdis de dire le contraire. Tu m'intéresses et est plus important que tu ne le crois. Maintenant que tu ma tiré les vers du nez laisse moi dormir.

Sasuke se rallongea et s'endormit d'un coup malgré tous ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand à Naruto, lui, était sous le choc, c'est vrai il a peu être abuser il savait que Sasuke le protéger souvent en mission, c'était quand même son meilleur ami. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que le brun réagirait comme ça, comme si il l'avait insulté. Il essaya de dormir, mais tous ce qu'avait dis Sasuke tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques heures, lorsque le soleil commença à se lever qu'il trouva le sommeil.

Voila pour nos deux amis, la soirée a était mouvementé et les mots de Sasuke on atteint Naruto, le fessant réfléchir. Le jeu de la séduction va–t-il continué ou cette dernière conversation va-t-elle laisser un froid entre eux. La suite prochainement.

_**A suivre… **_

Et voila le chapitre enfin clos, je sais j'ai mit énormément de temps pour boucler se chapitre mais il est long alors j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ^^. Mais dite quand même ce que vous en pensé. Et je vous remercie pour vos reviews sa m'encourage vraiment à écrire et je remercie aussi ma meilleure amie qui me booste tout le temps (même en cours) pire qu'une éditrice comme on en voit dans les mangas lol. Enfin bon je vous promet d'écrire la suite plus vite que celle la et comme je suis en vacance ça devrait être possible. Donc voila je vous salut et vous dit à la prochaine.


End file.
